Treaty of Washington 1865
Once the War Between the States ended in 1865 between the Confederate States of America and the United States of America, the United Kingdom acted as the arbitrator in both Richmond, Virginia, and in Washington, DC. The two parties met with British Ambassador William Acton to work out the final peace. The treaty stipulated the following provisions. USA #West Virginia shall be recognized as a state, including the counties of Mercer, Monroe, Greenbrier, Pocohantas, Morgan, Berkeley, Jefferson, Hampshire, Hardy, and Pendleton counties #The United States shall allow all freedmen and persons formerly held in labor to travel freely within its territory #The United States shall compensate the 1860 value for all "contraband" captured during the war. #The United States shall end all claims to the following states and territories: ##South Carolina ##North Carolina ##Georgia ##Virginia ##Kentucky ##Tennessee ##Alabama ##Mississippi ##Cuba ##Louisiana ##Arkansas ##Missouri ##Kansas ##Indian Territory ##Texas ##Arizona Territory ##Rio Grande ##South California ##Sonora Territory ##Chihuahua Territory ##Yucatan Territory #All citizens which wish to leave for the Confederate States shall be allowed to leave freely #All Confederate citizens shall be compensated current market value for the loss of any property due to the Union Army's actions #All crimes against the people or property of the Confederate States not in military service by the United States army shall be arbitrated and adjudicated by the United Kingdom for compensation. #No United States citizen shall enter the Confederate States with the intent to free slaves, incite rebellion, or otherwise damage Confederate property; any such action shall be considered an act of war and the United Kingdom shall ally itself to the Confederate States in such case #General Robert Lee shall be compensated for the loss of property at Arlington in full. CSA #The Confederate States shall cede all claim to West Virginia to the US. #The Confederate States shall make no attempt to reclaim any slaves which escaped to the Union Army during the war. #All citizens which wish to leave for the United States shall be allowed to leave freely #The Confederate States shall emancipate all slaves within 15 years of the signing of this treaty; freed slaves shall be considered citizens of the Confederate States with all the same rights, obligations, and privileges as other citizens. #The Confederate States shall compensate the United States for all forts, magazines, and other federal property within Confederate territory, after which all title and ownership shall revert to the Confederate States. #All slaves which were seized by the Union Army as "contraband" shall not be recaptured or seized back by the Confederate States or its citizens; owners shall be compensated $800 per slave. #Virginia shall cede all claims to Alexandria county. #Arizona Territory shall cede all claim to territory west of the Colorado River from 120° W to Nevada in exchange for $2.5 million in gold. #The Confederate States shall give up their claims to the territories of the Washington Islands and the Polynesian Islands Both Parties #Both the Confederate States and United States shall pay any pensions due equally based on rank and time in service without regard to race of the veteran #Both parties shall be able to freely navigate the Mississippi River, Ohio River, Potomac River, Big Sandy River, the Tug Fork River, the Missouri River, and the Colorado River without harassment for non-commercial use. Both the United States and Confederate States shall retain the right to collect tariffs for goods entering their territory. #Neither party shall construct fortifications within 50 miles of Washington, DC. #Both parties shall return prisoners of war to their respective countries unharmed and unmolested within 60 days of the signing of this treaty. #Both parties shall agree not to resume hostilities with each other for at least a period of 20 years after the signing of this treaty. Category:Treaty